


King of Hearts

by In_Chars_World



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Reality (AU), Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, let Bow be dominant you cowards, magical reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Chars_World/pseuds/In_Chars_World
Summary: Exploring Dom!Bow and his horniness lol(Update: revised this part once! Added slightly new stuff and worked a little bit more on grammar; mostly addition and subtraction of phrases I thought were awkward or needed to be put in. Enjoy! :> )
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “People who take more of a submissive role will usually not initiate sex as much as a dominant partner would.” -Huffpost.com
> 
> “The person playing the dominant role (or 'dom') controls the action, while the person in the submissive role (or 'sub') gives up control.” -psychologytoday.com
> 
> “In short, one partner dominates the other because he/she has more power in the relationship.” -pandagossips.com
> 
> “The King of Hearts card signifies personal qualities of honesty and spirituality. It represents a kind-hearted and fair man. His gentle temperament makes him a fine friend and an excellent life-partner. While passionate and amorous, the King of Hearts tends to be hasty with his feelings, especially love.” -cardarium.com

“So, who wears the pants in the relationship?”

‘Fascinating question coming from the lesbian,’ Glimmer thought to herself bitterly. That question was asked by the very complicated feline-human hybrid in front of her, cradling the arms of her lover and long-time ex-enemy. Both seemed to be intrigued by this discussion. “Right, and why do you care, exactly?” Glimmer questioned defiantly, stirring her cup of coffee with a stirring stick. The feline lady straightened her posture and leaned up againts the table they were sitting at, intrigued by this conversation. 

“Because I’m supposed to assume you’re the dominant one, right? I bet Bow loves taking orders from you like an obedient little server.” She sneers and chuckles, entertained by her teasing. 

“Catra,” the blonde finally spoke up, noticing Glimmer’s obvious discomfort, “I don’t think we should discuss this right now.” 

“Thank you, Adora.” Glimmer responds, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her dark, warm coffee. Despite pouring a copious amount of sugar packets into it, the beverage tasted bitter. 

“Oh, come on. It’s just a question. Unless... Bow wears the pants instead? Isn’t that, like, a feminist’s nightmare?” Catra jokes, and Glimmer reaches over the table to shove her. The cat-lady hybrid laughs. “Oh my god, you are the most annoying person I have ever met!” Glimmer slumps in her seat, crossing her arms in defeat. Adora’s face warms up slightly, clearly embarrassed by her own curiousity. “If Glimmer doesn’t want to talk about that then it’s best we don’t bring it up, okay?” Adora shifts closer to her girlfriend, making her laugh even more. “Oh man, you’re totally a sub,” Catra admits, wiping a tear from her eye. “Just the way you try to run away from this topic... Priceless!” 

The waiter finally came over to take their orders in the diner they were eating at, abruptly ending the conversation to Glimmer’s delight. Or, at least, she thought it did, if it weren’t for the fact that it stayed on her head for the rest of the day. She had to swallow this topic down without defending herself- her worst pet peeve. Why does she even care, anyway? What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. There’s no need for anyone to know who takes control and who let’s it happen. Such an intimate question, nonetheless! And in a public cafe? Despicable. Though, Glimmer’s not even surprised. Catra is so boastful about being the dominant in bed that it’s almost as if she actually isn’t. At least Glimmer has the modesty to not question it; it was way too obvious that Catra just wanted to tease the queen of pink for the fun of it, tossing any sort of dignity she may have had aside.

Unfortunately, however, Glimmer had to spend the rest of the day with these two, following them around the nearest shopping mall that there is. And of course, the peeve of being defenseless strengthens as they travel, causing great unease within the sparkly beauty. It’s almost as if Glimmer’s prayers have been answered at least, because the moment they entered an all around quality of life mart, Catra had the audacity to bring the topic back to light.

“You know, maybe it’s too early to question who wears the pants, right? Have you two even _done it_ yet?” Catra teases, walking past the lotions. Glimmer groans, despite feeling more than ready to answer this time. “Not this again,” she questions in her typical annoyed fashion, just to keep up with the continuity. “Hey, we’re friends aren’t we, Sparkles? It’s just a bit of curiousity.” Glimmer sneers, crossing her arms. “You ever heard of the term, ‘curiousity kills the cat?’” Glimmer retaliates, making Catra chuckle. “Right, but satisfaction brings the cat back.” Catra responds, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. “If you’re a virgin, you’re going to need this. On the house,” Catra says matter-of-factly, making Glimmer blush. “I’m not a virgin...” Glimmer defends, making Catra smirk. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Catra says, her tail waving in anticipation. “I’m the one who wears the pants, okay? Are you happy now?” Glimmer responds with annoyance, and Catra’s eyes brighten in satisfaction- indeed, it did bring her back to life. “Would’ve been real obvious if it was true.” Catra teases again, placing the lubricant in the basket. “What do you mean by that? It is true,” Glimmer states, tapping her foot impatiently. “Bow’s such a sweet guy, isn’t he? So charming, so emotional, so... feminine. So easy to dominate, hm?” Catra teases, making Glimmer’s face warm up again. “Where are you going with this?” Glimmer questions, making Catra smile and turn to walk to the next isle. 

“With the way you’ve been acting to this entire endeavor, I figured you’d give him your pants the second he asked you... and to think _he’s_ the softer one.” Catra admits, and laughs her way to the isle ahead, leaving Glimmer wide-eyed and rouz. 

“Hey, they have a two-for-one sale on this football, Catra!” Adora chimes in excitedly, failing to acknowledge Glimmer’s intense embarrassment. Amazing, even after their whole enemy fiasco, Catra still manages to get under Glimmer’s skin. “Okay. and why do you care?” Glimmer finally questions, causing Adora to look at the both of them in awkwardness. “Because it’s way too easy to make you flustered, and I can’t get that satisfaction from Adora,” Catra says with the most smug grin on her face. Adora rocks on her feet, suddenly feeling alert. “Soooooo... Did we get everything we needed?” Adora exclaims, clapping her hands together and smiling at her loved ones. “Not yet,” Catra states, and she practically twirls to the next isle to grab some condoms. “Okay, now we have everything.” Catra says matter-of-factly, giving Glimmer the stress of a lifetime. “Seriously?” Glimmer questions with a major hint of annoyance. “Lighten up, Glitters. We’re practically sisters, right? Just tryna help you get laid. You could really use it,” Catra states, shrugging her shoulders as if none of this is a big deal. Adora gives her a stern look, as if to say, “alright, that’s enough.” 

Glimmer looks at the basket in Adora’s hands, and pouts angrily to the devil’s delight. 

And that’s point one for Catra.

~~~

Glimmer finally made it home, exhaling as soon as she closed the door. Jeez, what a long day. She looked at the bag that Catra handed her; it, of course, is holding the lube she so generously purchased for her. What a fucking day it has been... All she can think about now is taking a warm shower and playing Animal Crossing or something. She noticed that Bow hasn’t returned yet, which means that she has time to get cozy before he comes and attacks her sweaty skin with kisses. She sets the lube on the counter near her doorway and enters her bedroom, preparing her bath necessities. Soap, shampoo, shaving cream...? Nah, too lazy to shave. Just good ol’ rinse, lather, repeat for now. She inhales and exhales again, grabbing her pajamas (which was basically just one of Bow’s crop tops with the number 8 on it, in reference to a number 8 ball but in a lilac purple color instead of black, and boxer briefs for comfort) and headed towards the bathroom. 

After all the unnecessary annoyance Catra put her through today, she could use a good hour in the shower. Yeah. Let’s get clean.

She undressed from her casual clothes and into her birthday suit; fairly chubby on her, but not obese or overweight. It’s basically empty calories from her stress-eating after her dad’s death; nothing to w0rry about anyway, because she can easily hide it with high-waisted bottoms. She’s a C-cup in bra size, but she doesn’t really care because she either wears sports bras all the time or opts to not use a bra at all. Has a few scabs here and there from cuts she got from who knows where, and stretch marks for days. She personally wishes for better skin, but Bow says he loves her with her flaws, so she swallows her insecurities for him. Her hair was definitely her favorite part about her; two-toned dye, top layer an ashy pink and underneath a dusty purple. It’s length goes up to her chin in a wavy bob, flattering her round-ish facial features and jaw. 

Once she set all her supplies onto the bathroom sink. and turned on the water to let it warm up, she took a step inside her tub and began washing her stresses away. She stood under the showerhead for a minute or two to soak herself completely, and grabbed her liquid soap to clean off her skin. Face, neck, shoulders, arms, chest. When she got to her boobs, she gave them extra attention- her brain wandering off into a wonderland most unseen. She cupped them, rubbed them, played with her nipples for a little bit, with soft exhales coming out of her mouth. She moved downwards to her stomach, her belly button, and her butt, and proceeded down her legs to get herself as clean as possible. When it got to her privatal areas, she raised her foot onto the wall of her bathroom and used her hands to clean her labias manually; using her middle and ring finger, she gently rubbed between her “lips”, and then grasps her clit and rubs it clean, with the added sensation of sensitivity, causing her to exhale. 

Next is her hair. She began pouring shampoo onto her hand, giving a generous amount for her scalp. Just as she began rubbing it in, she heard that all-too-familiar voice interrupt her thoughts. “Hey, Glimmer,” she hears Bow say, causing her to catch her breath. She wasn’t expecting him to come home right now! 

“Hey, babe,” Glimmer responds, trying to wash her hair as quickly as possible now. 

“I had a long day today, do you mind if I join you in there?” He asks from the other side of the curtain, making Glimmer swear under her breath. “O-okay,” she stammers, feeling her insides warm up. Through the roaring water, she can hear him undressing, making her breathing speed up. Amazing; it’s not like she’s never seen him naked before, but every time she did see him and his toned body, she feels herself weaken to her knees. He’s obviously buff but not the body-builder type, which is great for Glimmer because she wouldn’t have it any other way. He’s basically a walking platter, and she just wants to eat him all up. 

He pushes the curtain to the side and flashes her a smile so sweet, and so full of love, that it sends shivers all over Glimmer’s body. “Hi!” He says enthusiastically, stepping in and immediately wrapping his arms around Glimmer’s shoulders and just letting the water pour on top of them both. “I missed you,” he says, almost in a whisper, giving the atmosphere that extra bit of huskiness and clarity. When she doesn’t say anything in response, Bow releases his grasp and proceeds to glide his hands against Glimmer’s skin, making her shiver even more under the roaring water. She shut her eyes tighter, attempting to let the water wash this tension away. 

Bow’s smile grew wider, moving his hands upward and giving Glimmer’s chest a loving squeeze. Out of startlement, she says ”hey, shower first.” She continues the sentiment by grabbing the soap and applying it to Bow’s shoulders. He chuckles, and rubs it into his skin. “Ah, I’m sorry. I can’t resist,” he says gleefully, making Glimmer swoon in her head. “Yeah, yeah... here,” she responds, placing more soap in her hands and helping Bow lather up. She could feel how toned he is in his arms; they were kind of hard, but soft to the touch just because his skin is so smooth. Glimmer made sure to really rub the soap in, to clean his pores out and make him fresh again. 

As Bow leaned into Glimmer’s body, reaching over her to grab the soap again, it allowed Glimmer to inhale his working odors emit from the areas she didn’t touch. He clearly needed this shower, but not in an offensive way. His natural scent when sweaty made Glimmer even hotter inside. He smelled _so_ good naturally. She moved her hands to his legs, feeling his hard calves and beautiful skin. His skin color was that of a beautiful brown amber; warm just like his personality, smooth and shiney from clear skin, and chocolate-y like caramel nuegets. Everything about him was just so dreamy and beautiful. How could she _not_ be attracted? 

Bow gave himself the honor of cleaning his penis, and Glimmer took that as an opportunity to wash his hair. He had his own shampoo that was sitting in the shower, meant for his personal texture. He had such soft and spunky curls on top of his crown, that faded into a neat shave down the rest of his head. It flattered his facial features so well. Overall, Bow is gorgeous. Now he was ready to rinse off, and together they faced each other, eyes closed to let the soap run it’s course. Glimmer kept her hands in his hair, rubbing the shampoo out and making sure it cleaned his scalp. Once they were both absolutely drenched and free of any suds, Bow turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wiping his face off to see again. Glimmer had placed her towel a bit further away from the tub, so she turned herself to exit the tub to retrieve it. Before she could leave, though, Bow pulled her in and caressed her face, pushing her to the wall of the tub. 

“I can’t just let you leave without saying thank you,” he said seductively, making Glimmer shutter. She knows where this is about to go. “Y-you’re welcome,” Glimmer responds, now flustered and ready to leave. She needs to be in a good headspace for this, she needs to be in control--

Except, Bow was already two steps ahead of her, leaning into the curve of her neck and planting supple kisses on her skin. caressing up and down Glimmer’s arms with the tip of his fingers, putting her in her place. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Bow responds in a low, husky voice, causing Glimmer to drop her inhibitions like liquor. Bow moves his hands to Glimmer’s boobs, resuming his loving squeezes and moving his kisses downwards, making Glimmer exhale in anticipation. He finally laps her left boob into his mouth, giving it a seductive lick and a soft suckle. 

“So... so have I,” Glimmer responds as Bow moves onto the other boob, wrapping her arms around his build. “Oh, I know...” he says, softly biting on Glimmer’s nipple, making her gasp. “Just based on the number of goosebumps you have right now tells me that straight away.” Glimmer shoots a look into her bathroom ceiling, as if to curse the heavens above. Of course Bow would notice something like this. Glimmer couldn’t hide her attraction even if she wanted to. It was too late for her, she began thinking; he has the control. “You’re so beautiful,” he coos happily, straightening his posture but then ducking back into the curve of Glimmer’s neck, finding a place to nest. This gave Glimmer a chance to evaluate her decisions now. She can take control and prove her dominance or she can let Bow do whatever he wants to her. However, with how mind-numbing his kissses are, it’s really difficult to make such an on-the-money decision. It just felt so good. 

The moment she felt teeth, it snapped her out of her thoughts, making her gasp softly in response. 

Bow resumed sucking softly in that one spot, making Glimmer’s tensions ease; he’s so good at that, wow... That’s definitely gonna leave a mark!

“I noticed you had bought some lube,” Bow continues, raising himself above Glimmer’s face and finding his way to her thigh, causing Glimmer to raise it for his ease. “God, that... That’s Catra’s,” Glimmer admits with denial, causing Bow to close the space between him and his lover, letting the tip of his cock graze against Glimmer’s pussy. “Is it? Do you think she’d mind if we used some?” Bow teased, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Glimmer inhaled sharply, feeling the head of Bow’s dick all up in her space. “Mmmm... I... I don’t know,” Glimmer responds, feeling her body weaken to Bow’s touch. Bow lets Glimmer put her leg back down, and continues to fondle her waistline with his left hand while bringing his right hand to the back of her neck, softly clutch some of her hair. 

“I just want to eat you all up,” Bow finally admits, tugging on Glimmer’s hair slightly to bring her head back, making her look into his eyes. He softly plants his lips on hers, quickly pulling back to leave Glimmer wanting more. “Bow...” Glimmer chirps, bringing her hand towards her crotch to satisfy her hunger pains. Bow smiles back into his kiss, giving her a few pecks and a tug of the bottom lip. “You’re all mine, how did I get so lucky?” Bow states fondly, making Glimmer exhale in desperation. At that, Bow deepens the kiss, hungrily licking her tongue with vigor. This caused Glimmer to moan a little, feeling herself quickly rise in horniness all over again. 

“Let me feel you,” Bow muffles in a kiss, making Glimmer rest her hands on Bow’s neck and shoulders and lifting a leg up on top of the tub’s edge. Bow smiled, letting his own hand explore downstairs, already feeling Glimmer’s juices around her. “You’re soaking wet for me, right?” Bow questions hungrily, making Glimmer whine. “Yes,” she responds, her hips buckling to give Bow ease of access. They resume making out, with moans in between because Bow had began to finger her pearl. “You’re so fucking hot,” Glimmer responds, using her own hand to guide Bow in his endeavors. This pleases Bow, and he begins rubbing her clit in soft, circular movements while continuing his kisses. The more he rubbed, the harder it became for Glimmer to kiss symmetrically, moaning in Bow’s mouth. This only turned Bow on even more. After a few more seconds of rubbing and grinding, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I wanna use that lube of hers,” Bow says softly once he finished. “Right here?” Glimmer questions, and Bow nods. “Okay, fine, whatever,” Glimmer admits, leaning against the wall as she waits for Bow to return with the lube. To her surprise, though, he only stretched outside of the curtain to grab it. Didn’t she leave it by the entryway? “You planned this, didn’t you?” Glimmer questioned, though Bow didn’t respond this time. He just smirked and towered himself over her, making Glimmer weak in her knees yet again. This time, he softly cups one of his hands on her cheeks and pulls her in for a slower kiss, turning Glimmer all the way on. He knows that’s her weakness; slow and seductive kisses make her reach her limit. 

”Can I fuck you?” Bow asks with a small smile by the end of that kiss, and Glimmer shoves him with barely any force. “Oh my god, Bow...” Glimmer jokes, and Bow chuckles as he opens up the lubricant and rubs it onto his lumber. “Hey, consent is important.” Bow responds, giving his miniature a good pat down. 

With no hesitation, he picks up Glimmer by her thighs and leans her against the wall, letting his cock teasingly touch the surface of Glimmer’s opening. This caused her to inhale sharply. Her wants and desires are suddenly beyond her conscious thinking. She feels needy now, practically begging for Bow to put it in. “Are you ready?” Bow asks, his own face warm with a soft blush. Glimmer nods eagerly; impatience treading her mind. Thanks to the lubricant, Bow managed to slide in with ease, causing Glimmer to yelp in pleasure. “So... hard...” Glimmer coils, curling into Bow’s build. After a pause of just standing there interlocked. Bow thrusted with every passing second, pounding into Glimmer’s walls as if to get a feel of every inch. “Faster or slower?” Bow asks, making Glimmer choke on her own words due to the pleasure. “F-faster,” Glimmer answers with every strength she could muster, keeping her legs wrapped for the ride. On cue, Bow picks up the pace, making Glimmer moan some more. 

Eventually it got too wet for the both of them, because Bow slipped out almost immediately. “Agh,” Glimmer exhales in slight frustration. Bow drops his partner slowly, allowing Glimmer to fixi her position. “Let’s... let’s do it like this,” Glimmer suggests, bending herself over and sticking her butt up, face against the wall. Bow smirks at Glimmer’s enginuity, and grabs onto her ass and gives it a little wobble. “You’re so cute!” He compliments, making Glimmer mumble. “Hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind,” Glimmer whines, making Bow shake his head. “You’re so naughty, too.” Bow flirts, giving Glimmer a soft smack on her butt cheek, causing her to whimper. Of course, Bow isn’t the type of person to just give in to temptations; oh no, he has to make it much worse. 

Bow massages Glimmer’s ass, using his thumbs to spread her apart as part of the teasing. “I know you love this,” Bow says, hungrily licking his lips. “You won’t change your mind. I won’t make you.” Bow softly glides his thumb down Glimmer’s labia, making her gasp. To add onto the tension, he smacks her ass again, with Glimmer wimpering in response. “Bow...” Glimmer whines, her face rubbing against the wall in yearning. With one last stretch, Bow ducks onto his knees and wiggles her ass for good measure. “Look at how wet you are...” With that, Bow dips his tongue all over Glimmer’s pussy, taking all of her inside his mouth and shoving his tongue inside of her opening. As he does this, he uses his thumb to rub her clit, driving Glimmer up the walls. “Yes... ahh... yeah, like that...!” With a grip on Glimmer’s thighs, Bow laps up the rest of Glimmer’s juices, and seals it with a kiss. 

Moving onto his next trick, he grabs onto his dick and softly grinds it against her, locating the entrance and sticking it in once he did. “Mmmm~!” Glimmer moans in singsong, letting her body give into the tides of the ocean. Bow continues his humping motions, using his hips to control the pressure so as to not push Glimmer too hard into the wall. Glimmer presses her palms against the wall, feeling her whole body ache in intense pleasure with every push and pull. This felt amazing; and they had no plans to stop anytime soon. It was thrust after another thrust, making the both of them moan simultaneously. This position is definitely an improvement... but it couldn’t stop Bow from slipping out again. 

“Fuck... keep going...” Glimmer whines, making Bow’s cock twitch in horniness. Instead of responding or following through, he put his hands back on Glimmer’s body, feeling her curves and her imperfections. “Let’s move this to somewhere more comfortable...” Bow coos, making Glimmer stand herself up and turning to face him. Without a chance to respond, Bow quickly lifts Glimmer up and carefully walks outside of the tub and outside of the bathroom. Bow’s boner wouldn’t let him go far though, so he simply laid Glimmer down on the couch in their living room and continued there, without caring that they were still wet.

Glimmer positioned herself so that she was on her back, lifting a leg up on the back of the couch to give Bow ease of access. Bow doesn’t waste a moment; he quickly gets onto one knee on the couch and lifts Glimmer up slightly, pushing himself back inside. Bow starts off slowly again, but quickly picks up the pace, causing the both of them to moan in time with the groove. 

“Huh... Huff... Glim... I’m really... hah-” Bow tries to speak, but the pleasure deriving from this love making was keeping him from being legible. This only made Glimmer hornier. She sat herself up slightly to grab onto Bow’s waist and arm, in complete ecstasy. “Mmmmm... yeah... like that...” Glimmer enthused, feeling Bow pulsate within her. “I’m... Mmm...” Glimmer felt so good that she started humping faster than him, which didn’t help Bow’s rise to cloud nine. 

And just like that, Bow used every ounce of willpower in him to push out and climax outside of her pussy. He gushed, his face and body warm with the sensation of an orgasm. 

“Ah... I really hope that didn’t land...” Glimmer quickly states in her quick breaths, not moving herself in hopes that the sperm would not drip any lower than her pubic bone and stomach. “Right, right, sorry...” Bow respondss quickly, hopping off the couch and grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess. Once she was wiped clean, he set the napkin to the side and opened Glimmer’s leg wider to observe his work. Glimmer’s pussy is covered in many juices; Bow’s pre-come, her own liquids, and presumably the lubricant that Bow applied earlier. He smiled seductively at Glimmer, making her already warm face ever redder. He gave a few supple kisses on the inside of Glimmer’s thighs before teasingly separating her second pair of lips, softly touching the labia-minora with his thumbs. 

“Booooooooooow...” Glimmer whines, “stop stalling, please...” Bow smirks in response. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,” Bow questions, making Glimmer groan. “Please, Bow, make me come. Please...” Glimmer begs, making Bow instantly horny all over again. “Absolutely, princess~” Bow dives in, licking up all of Glimmer’s juices and sucking softly where it’s sensitive. Obviously a good move, because Glimmer’s suddenly louder now. “Oh GOD...” This caused Glimmer to hunch foward, raising her legs slightly in pleasure. Her breathing began speeding up, the climb in satisfaction increasing with every suckle and lick. Bow gives extra attention to her clit, sucking it and licking it up and down.

“Y... yes... like that-” Glimmer encourages, digging her fingers into Bow’s hair and softly rocking her hips to his rhythm. Bow smiles in her muff, bringing his hand to her entry way and inserting two fingers inside her. This made Glimmer roll her eyes back, feeling her muscles tense tighter and tighter. Bow knew how to make Glimmer reach her peak, and he was eager to get her there. “Ahhhh... Yesyesyesyes... Fu-uck,” 

And just like that, Glimmer felt her body clench in an intense orgasm. Toes curled, she fell back onto her back, her breath shakey and a smile on her face. This caused her to pull on Bow’s hair, making him sit up and chuckle. Bow mirrors her smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did that feel good, my princess?” Bow flirts, making Glimmer roll her eyes back. “Oh my FUCKING god...” Glimmer sits herself up, and Bow sets his hands on her chin and pulls her in for another kiss. It only took a few pecks and a lick of the tongue before Bow swooped Glimmer back up in his hands and carried her to their bedroom. He places her on their king sized bed, lying her down against the headboard and kissing her with the same amount of passion as when they started.

Glimmer eased back, using her hand to grab onto the back of Bow’s head and kissing him back. After a few moments of just soft making out, Bow pushes away and chuckles under his breath. “Ah... I’m still horny,” He says, using his thumb to caress the bottom of Glimmer’s lip. Glimmer just blinks and stares at her partner. “Seeing you climax like that makes me so hot and bothered,” Bow continues, making Glimmer grunt. Bow licks his top lip, pressing his body on top of Glimmer’s, making her hum. Bow navigates his hand back down Glimmer’s body, feeling her skin from her shoulders to her stomach. “I’m obsessed.” He continues in a somewhat guilty tone, using his hand to grab Glimmer’s and holding it intertwined by Glimmer’s head. 

At this point, Glimmer’s head was soothed; she was too sedated to think of a response. She just knew that she had one priority right now and that was to please Bow. He deserves it; he’s so gentle yet so rough at the same time... so sweet but so dirty. If this is what submission is, Glimmer knew that’s what she wanted. Submit to Bow and his wants. He’s the King of her heart and he’s in charge. 

“Put me in your mouth?” Bow states in almost a question- classic Bow behavior, never truly demanding-, and without hesitation, Glimmer nodded and they positioned themselves to make it work. Bow sat his knees next to Glimmer’s torso, with his miniature pointing directly at her face. Glimmer licks her lips, and takes Bow in piece by piece; starting with the head and letting his shaft enter her mouth gradually. Glimmer began sucking softly, feeling the firmness of Bow’s penis tense with every blow. “So good...” Bow whimpers, softly patting down Glimmer’s head. This caused Glimmer to look up, seeing Bow double over with one hand on the headboard and eyes shut in pleasure. She basically had hearts in her eyes from how in love she was with this feeling. He looked so beautiful like this. 

Once Glimmer decided she wanted to hear him more, she picked up her pace, lapping up any pre-come that may have left Bow’s mini. She brings her hand to his shaft, rubbing his firmness softly as she licks the head, making Bow squirm. “You’re so good at that... Huff...” 

Faster. Glimmer knew she had to act faster if she wanted to hear him more. Louder. It was up to her to deliver his finish, and she was so ready to do it. ‘Do it. Do it, Bow. Come for me’, Glimmer thinks in her head as she sucks his dick lovingly. When she got tired of cocking her head back and forth, she switched to her dominant hand, looking up at Bow’s face to see him writhe in pleasure. He is so delicious looking as primal as this. This is intimate; only for Glimmer to see, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Eventually, Bow finally found his way to the finish line, blowing his load all over Glimmer’s face. She closed her eyes, making sure it didn’t hit her eyeballs. “UUuuuuuuhhhhhh...” Bow breathes, inhaling and exhaling at a fast pace as if he just went running. Glimmer uses her hands to wipe the splooge off her face, and flung the slimey substance to the floor. “T... thank you,” Bow says in his dream-like state, as they both shift into a position where Bow is able to cuddle his face into Glimmer’s chest. It was so good that he had to say it twice. ”...Thank you.” This causes Glimmer to chuckle as she rests her tired head onto Bow’s.

As they lay there in silence, Glimmer evaluated the entire session in her head and compared it to what Catra said. Wait- Catra! “Her” lube! 

Glimmer breaks the silence. “You know she’s going to kill me for using her lube, right?” she says with a hint of tease; and Bow chuckles contently in return. “I know it isn’t actually hers,” Bow says, smiling up at Glimmer, whose face was immediately written with embarrassment. “What? How’d you know that?” Glimmer questions and Bow raises an eyebrow. “Glimmer. We’ve been dating for two years now. I know what lube you’re allergic too; you’d have to pick out a very specific brand, and I doubt Catra would just let you borrow her supply. Why would you need to borrow her lube anyway?” Glimmer’s face warms at his response, and she knocks her head back in a groan. “God dammit,” Glimmer responds, making Bow chuckle again with pride. “It’s not so bad though. You had fun, right?” Bow smiles cheekily, making Glimmer pout. 

“I guess...” She says, which catches Bow’s attention. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks, catching concern immediately. 

”It’s just... Catra, she... she gets under my skin.” Glimmer admits, causing Bow his confusion. “She wouldn’t shut up about... me... being submissive...” Glimmer’s voice trails off, making Bow cock his head. “Say again?” He asks, making Glimmer look away. “She kept calling me a bottom...” Glimmer tries again, finally getting to Bow’s head. “Oh, is that it?” Bow says, and Glimmer nods. This causes him to laugh, which makes Glimmer shove him off of her. 

“It’s not funny, Bow.” Glimmer says, crossing her arms. Bow relaxes, and lies himself with his head on his hand. “It’s not, but it is adorable.” Bow says amorously, making Glimmer blush again. “Oh come on, why’s that such a big deal? You already take charge in a lot of other things,” Bow says, smiling at his love. Glimmer rolls her eyes and inhales with exasperation, as she begins to explain herself. 

“It’s- it’s embarassing, okay? She made it seem like men are always dominant and me being submissive is sinful or something, and I have pride, you know?” Glimmer admits, making Bow’s face soften with understanding. “It’s like I HAVE to be the dominant one, just because I’m a girl... Like... Insinuating that all of this is... wrong, somehow.” 

Bow raises his hands to caress Glimmer’s arm, hoping to reassure her. 

“You don’t have to follow a label just to fit into society, Glimmer. What happens in our bedroom is between you and I; and if the world doesn’t like it, so what? You’re still an awesome girl with so many strengths,” Bow states calmly, setting his hand on Glimmer’s face. This makes Glimmer look at him, with many emotions at once written all over her face. 

“Our title isn’t their responsibility, okay? You’re still a powerful woman and I love you just like that.” Bow says with bedroom eyes, making Glimmer’s face soften. In response, she gives Bow a hug, and he hugs her back with all of his strength. “I don’t deserve you,” Glimmer says in Bow’s arms, and he chuckles softly. “I don’t deserve _you_ ,” he responds happily, easing Glimmer’s tension. 

She stands herself on her arms and plants a kiss on Bow’s lips, and then proceeds to jump off the bed. “Aw, going so soon?” Bow jokes, and Glimmer brushes her somewhat dried hair back with her hand. “Hey, I have to shower all over again because of you. Don’t give me that,” Glimmer smiles back, and Bow picks himself off the bed to follow. “Hey, that means I need a shower, too!” Glimmer shoves Bow playfully, and runs to the bathroom yelling, “oh no, not again!” with Bow chasing her. 

Upon re-entering the bathroom, Glimmer spots the lube and rolls her eyes. “Ugh, that was so stupid. I should have known you would have figured it out.” Glimmer states, making Bow shrug with a pleased look on his face. “Easy as one, two, three, babe.” Glimmer scoffs in response, turning on the water. “Yeah, a little too easy. So easy, that we forgot to use condoms,” Glimmer states, and Bow chuckles at that with his own face growing warm. “Haha... right...!” Bow says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you have plan B pills?” Bow asks, and Glimmer sighs. “I’ll have to check, I don’t remember.” 

They both step into the tub and begin their second shower. 

“Close call with your first shot, though. I’m really trying to NOT get pregnant,” Glimmer states, washing the residue of Bow’s semen off her face. “Again, I’m sorry about that. I was just really horny,” Bow states, and Glimmer sighs. “I know, I was too, Bow.” 

They proceeded to wash themselves in silence, letting the water take up the noise, until Bow broke the silence. 

“Though, I wouldn’t mind starting a family with you,” he states, leaving Glimmer unable to respond and letting the rush of the water do the talking. 

And just like that, the magic wore off. Bow is the King of Hearts, after all... whatever he says, he gets it... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is just the raw first draft. I'll probably repeat myself a thousand times or have run on sentences, I'm too tired and excited to care at the moment xD I'll fix them eventually but for now please remember to take this fiction with a grain of salt and enjoy ;P

“Babydoll!!”

Oh, here we go. She’s here. The wicked witch of the East; aunt Cassie. Glimmer can’t decide whether her aunt calling her babydoll is the most annoying thing ever, or if her overenthusiasm to seeing her is. 

“How’s my bumpkin doing?” Cassie asks, making Glimmer groan. “Stoooooop calling me that,” Glimmer says, shaking out of her aunt’s grasp. “Ooh! I brought gifts!”

This is the only time Cassie has to say what she wants to say or do what she has to do before getting kicked out of Glimmer’s flat, and she clearly loves abusing that since she uses this time to be extra annoying. “I noticed you have a lil’...” she states, tilting her entire posture to get a better look at Glimmer’s neck, “bruise here?” Cassie finishes with an amused grin, making Glimmer coward her hand to the marking and flushed like crazy. “It’s... just a bite,” Glimmer admits, hoping to shake this conversation away. Cassie smirks, setting a finger on her chin. “Ah yes, lovebites! I see you’ve been getting intimate with Bow?” 

“NO- MOSQUITO BITE,” Glimmer interjects, making Cassie chuckle. 

“You don’t have to lie to me about that unlike your father, babydoll,” Cassie states sympathetically, making Glimmer furrow her eyebrows. Now is not the time to mention her dad, but she knows she can’t say anything because that is Cassie’s brother at the same time. Fantastic. 

“No, I’m serious. Everyone does it, love. Well, besides from the people who don’t, but likewise,” Cassie continues, smiling and setting her things on the ottoman. “I know you’re a young adult with your own home and therefore you can make your own decisions,” -as if Glimmer needed to be told this, she sneers to herself- “but it is my sworn duty as your auntie to make sure you’re being safe about these things. ‘Lest, you’re planning for a number three?” Cassies says a little too excitedly, making Glimmer grunt. “No, we’re just fine, Cassie,” Glimmer says, making her cross her arms. 

“I mean, I’m totally not against you having another walking, talking, breathing little responsibility,” Cassie continues enthusiastically, making Glimmer want to gag. “I mean-- I kind of am,” Glimmer states, making Cassie’s smile turn into a surprised face. “Don’t get me wrong, Bow is absolutely wonderful. He’s the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, honestly. But he actually told me that he wouldn’t mind having a child and I had to hold myself from breaking down crying in front of him. He’s so amazing, Cassie... but I’m just... okay. I don’t know if I can handle having a baby... But with the way he presented it, it feels like he was trying to tell me that that’s exactly what he wants.” 

Glimmer takes a seat onto her couch, planting her face into her hands. 

“Awwwww, Glimmer...” Cassie follows suit, sitting next to her and setting her hands on Glimmer’s back. “Knowing Bow, I don’t think he would force you to tackle on anything you don’t want to. He’s so sweet, gentle, caring... You know that,” Cassie says, making Glimmer turn her head the otherway. 

“I mean, yeah, I know that. But I wish I was ready... For his sake.” Glimmer admits, allowing Cassie to smile sympathetically and hug her with one arm. “There’s no rush for any of these things, Glimmer. When you’re ready, you’ll know. Everything will be okay.” 

That’s what she’s counting on, anyway. 

~~~

It was another late night shift at the bookstore for Bow, giving Glimmer some alone time yet again to recoup her thoughts. Ever since Bow admitted those words to her, she couldn’t help but feel even more stressed out. Considering how much of her life is actually a mess right now; no job, no training, no school. She’s literally leeching off of Bow, and she hates that. She feels so useless... Imagine being a useless mother, on top of that? The least she can do is the best she can offer and that’s beyond caring for a baby. All this talk about it has made her libido spike at the most random times at this point. Whenever Bow wants to get intimate, Glimmer shoves him away and calls it a night... but then she gets random waves of horniness when he isn’t here. And it’s not like the attraction to him is any less; just being able to kiss his face turns her on. But with the addition of possibly having a child...

It’s been at least two weeks since the last time they smashed, and Glimmer was getting desperate. 

_Nothing wrong with masturbating, right?_

Glimmer sighs with exasperation, and positions herself comfortably. She locates her phone and proceeds to look for anything that could make this easier for her. Ever since she got with Bow, porn has never been able to satisfy her the same way... But when he stays late from work, she has to make do with what she can until he can come home, and that’s with the help of her little friend... the unicorn horn. It tapers; being small at the tip and girthy at the base; with added swirls around the wand like a unicorn’s horn for texture. Even at the smallest point, it was pretty thick; and the height was the average 8-9 inches. Plus, it was purple and it had a beautiful metallic shift in the material, how could she not love it? 

Once Glimmer found the video she deemed worthy of her attention, she proceeded to tease herself to the noises in the video, pretending that her lover was there to do it to her instead. That’s the perks of being with a hot boyfriend; anything he does can turn her on. She’s infatuated with love... and in times like these, lust, as well. It was a deadly combination that made the porn pale in comparison to the real deal. A few minutes of teasing, and Glimmer decided it was best to just... Shove it inside her, get it over with already. She wasn’t really wet, so the material of the silicone sort of tugged at Glimmer’s skin, making her shift in discomfort. “Ugh... and the lube is so far away...” 

She removed the dildo from her pussy, and gave it a lick to lube it up with saliva instead. The porn was annoying her more than anything. This isn’t sexy... this is humiliating. 

Well, that is, until she heard the door and she jolted from her spot. Immediately Bow enters the room, giving Glimmer no time to hide her toy or pause the porno she was watching. His face was in the middle of saying hello, but before he could even mutter anything at all, he smirks in amusement. 

“Shit, I didn’t know you-- Uh, hi, Bow!” Glimmer states, hiding her dildo under the covers and muting her phone. She knew that was futile; her underwear was still around her ankle. 

“So, weeks go by without any sort of sexual contact, and this is what I come home to?” Bow says playfully, entering the door and closing it. Glimmer feels her breathing pick up the pace, the attraction to his voice alone causes her to go weak. “A... a girl’s gotta do what she has to do...” Glimmer responds matter-of-factly, causing Bow to chuckle. “Right... Now tell me what’s really going on? Or do I have to fuck that information out of you?” Bow flirts playfully, his eyes glistening. Holy shit, he has never flirted like that before, and his face says it all: he was totally amused with this.

It left Glimmer speechless. “I- Where did you learn to speak like that?” Glimmer stutters, her face warming up and her torso tightening with tension. 

Bow closes his eyes and smiles, ripping off his sweater and unbuckling his belt from his pants. “You have five seconds.” Bow states, making Glimmer even more flustered. 

“H-Hey, that’s not fair,” Glimmer says, but Bow doesn’t listen.

“Five,” he counts, flustering Glimmer even more. 

“There’s nothing going on,” Glimmer fights, knowing damn well how futile that is. 

“Four,” Bow continues, finally in his boxers and taking off his socks. 

“Bow...” Glimmer calls, making him open his eyes half way, smiling that oh-so-sweet smile at his girlfriend. 

He hops himself onto the bed, caressing Glimmer’s face and rubbing his nose against hers. “Come on, Glimmer... I know you better than that...” He says, causing Glimmer to shutter audibly in his grasp. His touch feels so good... 

“T-there’s nothing to say...” Glimmer insists, but Bow knows how to push her buttons. 

Bow cups his hands on both of Glimmer’s cheeks, grazing his right hand closer to the back of her neck, making her shiver. 

A few more second pass by, of Bow just observing his girlfriend, who’s already so flustered and warm. 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Bow states, causing Glimmer to tremble. 

“K-kiss me...” Glimmer spits, falling into her temptations. Bow doesn’t hesitate to take all of Glimmer in. Her scent, her breath, her kiss. Her hair is just as soft as her skin, and her lips are so supple and pink. After a few smooches, they easily deepened the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and letting them melt. Glimmer rubbed her hands along the back of Bow’s shoulders, and down his arms and right to the hem of his boxers, fixing her hands inside and squeezing his butt cheeks. This caused Bow to moan, making Glimmer even hotter. She easily opened her legs wider, causing her to feel Bow’s member against her crotch through his shorts. In response, she gasps, but that doesn’t make her break the kiss. 

After moments pass, Bow finds his way under Glimmer’s shirt, pulling it over her head to expose her bra; pink with purple polka-dots. He glides his hands down her torso, feeling her skin and grabbing onto her hips, giving her body a teasing hump. This caused Glimmer to moan, and Bow returned to her face to continue kissing her. Once they broke away, a strand of saliva stretches between them, falling to Glimmer’s chest. Bow finds his way to Glimmer’s arms, and pushes them above her head, looking directly into her eyes. 

“Don’t think this is over, okay?” Bow chimes, making Glimmer shake her head in response. She was too drunk on lust to really care. Bow proceeds to rip Glimmer’s bra off, over her head and onto the floor. Ah, his favorite sight is back in view. Her breasts are better than the Northern Lights. Bow cupped them in his hands, and immediately put one in his mouth. “I love seeing you like this,” Glimmer admits, putting her hand through his hair. Bow looks up as he licks, and finishing with a kiss. “How do you think I feel?” Bow responds with a chuckle, and Glimmer smiles back. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise...” Bow says, caressing Glimmer’s face again. She turns and kisses the palm of his hand, smiling back with trust. 

“There’s something I actually wanted to try,” Bow says, piquing Glimmer’s interest. “What is it?” Glimmer asks, and Bow jumps off the bed and into his night stand. “Well, it’s a bit... rougher, than usual...” Bow says, lifting up fuzzy handcuffs. Glimmer’s eyes widen. “What the-- where did you even get those?” Glimmer questions, and Bow laughs. “I bought them a week ago, and I wanted to surprise you. They’re super soft too, which is what sold me. It also came with a blindfold and another pair for your ankles. Is this a turn off?” Bow asks, and Glimmer is silent for a few seconds. 

“We don’t have to,” Bow admits after a while, and Glimmer shakes her head. “No, no, let’s do it.”

Bow’s face lightens up, and Glimmer sits herself as she waits to be tied down.

“I promise this will add to the experience,” Bow says as he winks, and Glimmer nods. 

Bow sits himself back onto the bed, and cuffs Glimmer’s wrists behind her back. As he did this, he gave a few kisses down Glimmer’s back, making her shiver. Next, Bow assisted in laying Glimmer down comfortably, arms behind her back. “Are you sure you’re comfortable?” Bow asks again, and Glimmer nods. 

Bow smiles, giving Glimmer another kiss. 

He then grabs the rosey pink blindfold, and ties it around Glimmer’s face to restrict her eyesight. Immediately, Glimmer felt excited; this definitely is new! Bow lowers himself and spreads Glimmer’s legs apart, observing how wet she is. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t look away...” Bow says, almost with heart eyes. Glimmer snickers, noting the irony in her head. 

Bow went in without hesitation; softly licking against Glimmer’s clit, making her yelp. “Oh-- fuuck-!” Glimmer yelps, her breathing caught into her neck. Bow slowed his licks intentionally, making sure Glimmer could really feel it. And feel it she did- Glimmer kept moaning as Bow continued. “You’re so good at that,” Glimmer says, twitching her body but not being able to move her arms because of the retraints. She had no idea how much hotter it would be to have her hands and sight restricted until now; it really was adding to the experience. She knows Bow is pleasuring her, she doesn’t even need to see or feel him to know that. His method is always the same and always brings her to climax. Being able to feel it... to JUST feel it... It’s transcendental. 

Glimmer’s moans were much more consistent, as Bow picked up the pace. “Oh fuck... Y...yeah... just like that, baby...” Glimmer whines, as Bow continues to lick her up like a puppy. “You taste so good,” Bow cues, lapping up all of Glimmer in his mouth. She squeals in response, rocking her hips a bit to match Bow’s tempo, helping her climb the mountain so much easier. “Oh my gooood, Bow...” Glimmer says, wishing she could loosen her arms and rush her fingers through his soft curls, but due to the handcuffs, that wasn’t going to happen... She was going to come hands free, and it’s really building up with the way Bow keeps licking her clit in circles with the occassional suckle. Glimmer felt her breathing pick up the pace, the sensation growing stronger and strogner with every suck. Bow chuckles, parting himself from his girlfriend, but still keeping his fingers on her pussy lips. “My sweet princess...” Bow cues, half-lidded. “Ha... Bow...” Glimmer says, her breathing leveling itself. Bow chuckles again, positioning himself to sit with his leg’s up and open, and helping Glimmer lean on him. He untied the handcuffs and tosses them aside but he keeps the blindfold on her, to keep the fun going. 

“Come here,” Bow says, nodding his head forward, cocking Glimmer’s head back in for a kiss.”Why’d you stop, Bow? I was so close...” Glimmer whines, making Bow chuckle. “You know that good things come to those who wait... And besides...” Bow sits Glimmer up and wraps his arm around her. “You look so good like this... You smell so good...” Bow continues, planting a couple of kisses on her shoulder. Glimmer audibly shivers, grabbing a hold of Bow’s thighs. “That’s nice and all but I was _really_ enjoying that...” Glimmer states, making Bow laugh at this point. “You’re so impatient... It’s so hot...” Bow says, softly grazing his nose on Glimmer’s neck. At that, he put Glimmer’s ear in his mouth and gave it a few soft bites, teasingly touching on her clit and vaginal opening. “I just want to come inside you right now...” Bow continues, finally inserting two of his fingers inside. “Oh my god...” Glimmer moans, gasping at every thrust Bow makes. “Do you like that, Princess?” 

Bow’s flirting was going to make Glimmer lose her mind if she hasn’t already; where the hell did he pick this up? But it sounds so natural coming from him, it’s almost as if it’s coming from within him. The more Glimmer considered this, the hotter she became... She was so ready to lose control. He’s just that powerful...

“Oh, I know you like this... You’re so wet, I can hear you from here...” Bow cues with a smile, lifting his hand up to his mouth and giving it a good lick. “Fuuuuuuck...” Glimmer whines, her legs tensing up at just Bow’s voice alone. Bow grazed his hands on Glimmer’s arms, making her shiver. 

“I want you to come on me,” Bow whispers, his dark brown eyes staring deep at Glimmer with lust and desire. “I hate you so much...” Glimmer whines, making Bow laugh. 

“I’m throbbing so much...” Bow responds, pulling his boxers down. 

Despite the horniness in Glimmer making her drop her inhibitions, she was still careful to recommend a condom. Bow laughs, and he grabs a purple colored condom. “I thought about it too, don’t worry.” Bow says, caressing Glimmer’s face. She rolls her eyes under the blindfold. He’s such a dork... 

Bow carefully opens the wrapper, and prepares his dick for the taking. 

Without hesitation, Bow opens Glimmer’s legs, drags her forward slightly and grazes his penis against Glimmer’s opening. He immediately pushes in, making Glimmer squeal. Push... Pull... Glimmer was on cloud nine, feeling every inch of Bow’s cock deep inside her. “You’re... so warm...” Glimmer cries, riding the rhythm with so much need. “So... thick and hard... Mhmmhmhm...” 

Soon, their moans were harmonous, holding nothing back. Bow is hitting all the right buttons, it seems, because Glimmer can’t keep her mouth shut. “Fuck... Fuckfuckfuck... Oh god, Bow... Yes...” Glimmer cries, feeling her legs tense up in that familiar but always-wanted sensation. Bow picked up the pace, making sure Glimmer felt her best as she finishes, feeling her tense against his shaft making him moan in response.   
“Ahhhh fuckfuckfuckfuck---” Glimmer screams, legs twitching in her first orgasm of the night. Bow held her legs up, making her come comfortably, and pulls his dick out. “Ha... ha... WOW...” Glimmer states, mind wiped of every complicit thought she’s ever had. Bow smiles lovingly at his exhausted lover, fixing himself to give her some kisses. This time the kisses were slow and sensual, full of love and passion. 

After a few minutes of just kissing and cuddling, Glimmer removed the blindfold and gave Bow her best game face. “Okay Casanova, it’s your turn.” She states, making Bow smile. “Didn’t I say that good things come to those who wait? Let me admire you for a bit, babe...” Bow says, making Glimmer blush. “Oh my god I do not deserve you...” Glimmer says, knocking her head back in defeat. Bow smiles wider, lying his head on his hand. “Looks like you had a pretty strong orgasm there, I just don’t want to tire you out. Relax for me? Please?” Bow says, making Glimmer tingle up her back again. “Okay...” Glimmer says defeated, fluffing up her pillow and getting comfortable next to Bow for more cuddles. 

Actually, that was a pretty strong orgasm, Glimmer realizes. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard before...’ She thinks to herself, making her roll her eyes back in bliss at the memory she now has. After quietly cuddling with her lover, she decided she’s rested enough and let her hands follow Bow’s curves downwards to his purple, ripping the condom off and rubbing his dick up and down. Bow’s moans were quiet, but his eyes were easily focused on Glimmer, and her intense focus on making him feel good. 

As much fun as it was to feel Bow’s hardness in his shaft, and the softness of his skin moving alongside her rubs and using his pre-come to her advantage, Glimmer still felt like she wasn’t giving back nearly as well as he did her. His dirty talk is so... advanced, and yet she’s too shy to speak the same way. At least, this intimately... She couldn’t grasp her mind around how Bow is able to do it so effortlessly... Glimmer wants the same results. She wants to make Bow lose his mind, make him scream and make him come as hard as she did. Glimmer takes one hard look at Bow, who’s just looking at her with such love, and she begins rubbing him down faster. 

“Oh yes... Hmm...” Bow moans, his eyes closing in bliss. Glimmer smiles at herself, feeling proud that she can make Bow react like this. But this wasn’t over, no. She needed him to pant. To beg for it. To scream her name... 

Glimmer positions herself so that Bow’s member was right in front of her of face, and she continues to rub him down with as much speed as she can muster while still maintaining a firm grip to massage his nerves. She stared at Bow, paying attention to his reactions; clearly he was loving this, since his face is twisted in pleasure and he’s moaning quite loud now. “Haah... Ah... Mhhm... Just like that...” Bow nods, making Glimmer smirk. She loves seeing Bow like this; being the only one to see him like this is such an honor for her. And it’s because of her. 

But that isn’t enough. Glimmer lets go at Bow’s last gasp, his breathing picking up. 

“Glim...” Bow tries to beg, but Glimmer was too speedy for his reactions. She lapped up Bow’s pre-come, licking across his urethra and around the head of his cock. Bow freezes up, his breathing caught in his throat. “You like that?” Glimmer said, with Bow’s dick still in her mouth. Bow nods, and Glimmer shakes her head. “I can’t hear you...” She says, taking all of Bow inside her mouth. He tasted so good; slightly salty, but slightly sweet, too. Eating those fruits has it’s benefits, huh? She began to suck softly on the head, giving the rest of his penis some loving with her own hand. She smiles innocently at Bow, and positions her chest to take the show now. She presses her boobs together with Bow’s miniature in between, and she begins to jiggle them so that the friction rubs Bow up and down real good. “Hah... Sh... shit...” Bow cues, making Glimmer smile.   
Deciding that wasn’t enough, and that she was getting lazy honestly, she grabbed another condom and opened it quickly, making the condom fall to the bed. It was Glimmer’s turn this time to put the condom on Bow. With haste, she gave Bow one more rub before standing on her knees and sitting on his dick. She began grinding on him, making him moan with more pleasure. Bow was definitely girthier than average, or at least that’s how it felt since Bow is technically the only boy she’s ever had sex with. He’s so thick and warm, it almost felt right that they were in this position. Like his cock is the key to her lock; the only one fit to unlock her truest nature. This is who she’s supposed to be with, it’s true. 

“How... Does that feel, Bow? You like that?” Glimmer says between hops, bouncing on Bow’s pogo stick. “Ugh... Yes... You’re so hot...” Bow whines in bliss, grabbing Glimmer’s ass and helping her hop along. Their moans merged together, overpowering the squeak in their bed. “I want you to come for me...” Glimmer states, eagerly bouncing up and down and grinding her hips. “Come for me, Bow...” She says, gasping with every thrust. Bow nods, easily reaching his peak. Bow grabbed Glimmer by her backside and hoisted her up with the strength of his knees, causing her to wrap her body around his as he furiously fucks his girlfriend standing. This drove Glimmer wild; she was able to feel ALL of Bow like this. Bow’s groans were so masculine and rough, too. This is amazing...! 

“I’m... I’m coming...!” Bow states, before blowing his load with a deep, husky groan. He fell back, causing Glimmer to collapse onto the bed. Holy wow!

Bow’s breathing was still fast, as he was trying to catch his breath. Glimmer followed suit, rubbing her hair back with her hand and staring at her defeated lover. The condom had fallen off due to the semen, stuck against Bow’s thigh. It was silent for a moment, with just the sounds of Glimmer and Bow trying to catch their breath replacing the silence of white noise. This is comfortable. The aftermath of sex for them always leads to cuddling, and them embracing each other’s presence. And at first, that’s what Glimmer was expecting; they’re both all sweaty and covered in each other’s liquids that they might as well lay together, fall asleep and rest. 

But Bow didn’t do that. Not this time. He didn’t roll over to hug her, or to cuddle. 

In fact, Glimmer heard... a sniffle? 

She sat up in concern. “Bow?” 

Bow sits himself up now, facing Glimmer with tears in his eyes. That can’t be good...

“Bow?? Are you okay?” Glimmer asks immediately, concern replacing every emotion in her body at once. This is unusual?

“It’s... It’s nothing,” Bow says, using the palm of his hand to wipe his eyes.

Glimmer scoffs. “Okay, only I’m allowed to do that whole ‘it’s nothing’ thing. What’s wrong?” Glimmer questions, setting a hand on Bow’s shoulder. “I thought... I thought we were having fun?” Glimmer follows, suddenly feeling bad... 

“It’s... It’s not that. That was fun, I just... I love you, Glimmer.” Bow says, looking sadly at Glimmer. “I love you, too, Bow...” Glimmer responds with slight confusion, since his emotions and his words don’t really... link up. But okay?

“So why can’t you tell me what’s bothering you? Was it what I said?” Bow asks, taking Glimmer back. “What? What are you talking about?” Glimmer questions, which seems to have made Bow even sadder. 

“Ever since I mentioned starting a family with you, you’ve started acting all weird and stuff. We didn’t have sex for three weeks...” Bow states solemnly. Glimmer hunches her shoulders and holds her arms closer to her body in response. ”A-And I’m not saying that I need the sex or anything, I-!! Oh, this is all coming out so wrong...” Bow sniffs, bigger tears forming in his eyes now. “No! No, Bow, I understand what you’re trying to say... I think...” Glimmer responds, searching for some hope of making Bow feel better. Bow looks at Glimmer, and sighs. 

“I just... wish you’d tell me what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Bow states, making Glimmer blush. “I... I just... I don’t know how you’ll take it...” Glimmer says, lowering her eyes timidly. Now it’s Bow’s turn to put his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t care about that, Glimmer. I want you to be okay. I’ll worry about my... tolerance to whatever it is you’re dealing with, later.” Bow states, still blinking tears away from his eyes. Glimmer nods, and takes a deep breath. 

“I just... Don’t feel ready to have a child...?” Glimmer states, holding her arm with her left hand. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’d be the perfect father. Of COURSE I would love to see that, if I’m the mother... But that’s kinda the problem? Like... do you really want me to be the mother? I’ve got no job, no schooling, my emotions are a wreck...” Glimmer animates with her hands, tears forming in her eyes now. “You’d be the perfect father, Bow. I’d just be an okay mom...” With that, Glimmer shuts her eyes in tears, not seeing Bow give in and pull her close to him. 

“Glimmer... Is that really it?” Bow questions, and Glimmer nods in Bow’s chest. “You just seemed so enthusiastic to have a child and I just don’t feel like I can reciprocate without feeling like the worst person ever and you deserve the world and more because you’re so sweet and kind and I’m literal scum...” Glimmer cries, sniffing in Bow’s chest. Bow hugs Glimmer tighter, brushing his fingers through the curls of her hair. “Now you know that’s not true, Glim...” Bow says, pulling back from the hug. Glimmer sniffs again, blinking more tears away. 

“I said I wouldn’t _mind_ having a child. I just meant that I would love to start a family with you, Glim, but I didn’t mean right now... I know we’ve got a lot going on in our lives... If you aren’t ready to have that responsibility right now, of _course_ I’d accept that. And don’t call yourself scum, you’re not scum. You’re hard working, super focused, empathetic, kind, smart, and you’re strong. You would be the perfect mother, too.” Bow says, brushing some of Glimmer’s hair to the side. 

Glimmer exhales, and crashes back into Bow’s arms in another hug. 

“You always know exactly what to say...” Glimmer says, and Bow chuckles softly at that. “Years of practice. It isn’t easy being the youngest of 13 siblings, y’know.” Glimmer laughs back, feeling that familiar sense of comfort again. “I don’t know what you see in me, or at least... How, but... I’m thankful that you’re here. With me.” Glimmer states, and Bow kisses Glimmer on her forehead in response. “I just wish you would have told me sooner. I’ve been worried for weeks, but I also wanted to give you your space and let you come to me. Couldn’t resist when I saw you touching yourself though...” Bow says cheekily, making Glimmer scoff. “You know? At least 3 years from now, I would have never pegged you to be the horny type. You are so horny! I can’t believe you.” Glimmer laughs, making Bow follow suit. “Oh come on! You left me deprived for weeks! How was I NOT going to get turned on by your beauty?” Bow says, making Glimmer laugh. “You’re one to talk, sexy man!” Glimmer rubs her fist on Bow’s head, making him laugh harder. 

“Can we go to sleep now? I’m exhausted,” Glimmer states, and Bow nods before tossing the used condom to the ground and giving Glimmer a smooch. “Aye aye, captain.” Bow winks, saluting at his girlfriend before turning off the lights.


End file.
